Misunderstanding of Love
by Anime-fan38
Summary: Lucy has been given a task from her father. She then promises the guild that she will see them again. But what will the guild do when they find out what the task is? And how will her love take it? Sorry if bad summary...


hi! this is my first fanfic in this website and apparently this is also the first story I've ever written... so no "so suck very badly" reviews please .

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I don't ow Fairy Tail... CURSE YOU HIRO MASHIMA!

Chapter 1: Realization

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail...okay, I'm not talking about to the **REAL **"normal" if you look inside the guild you'll know what I mean. A pink-headed idiot running around with flames in his hands destroying everything in sight. A stripper who goes around the guild looking for his lost clothes and the fairy queen stopping their idiotic behavior. Soon a blond woman walked into the guild master's office with her face down silently.

"What's up with Luigi today?" asked Natsu with a puzzled face

"Did you go into her house earlier Natsu?" Gray asked

"Well...I was planning to sneak in there at 1:00 P.M but it is still 8:00 A.M" Natsu said

"Actually Flame Head, it's 1:30 P.M now" Gray replied

"What did you say snowman?" Natsu shouted

"I said it's 1:30 P.M now candle!" Gray shouted back

But before they could punch each other in the face a voice was heard and a glare was seen behind them

"Are you two boys fighting again?" Erza asked with her infamous glare

"N-no Miss!" Said the two idiots going into buddy mode

When the whole guild stopped laughing at the trio Lucy came out of the Master's office with her face still down and went out of the guild silently. What the guild didn't notice is that her guild mark was not on her hand anymore and they also didn't notice is that they will get a surprise.

Master Makarov P.O.V -

I-I can't believe it. I mean it's only been a year and several months since she joined the guild and now... she comes in my office and tells me this news of hers. But it is her choice... is it not?

Flashback -

_I was busy reading the complains the new council gave me* when Lucy came inside my office._

"_Master?" Lucy said with what seems to be tears in her eyes_

"_Yes Lucy... what's the problem?" Was what came out of my mouth_

"_I would like to tell you something..." Lucy said_

"_What is it?" I asked with a smile on my face _

"_I would like t-"_

Flashback interrupted -

"Hey Gramps!" Is what Natsu said with a kick that made my door flying out of the window

"Natsu! Don't go destroying stuff again!" Erza said with her (once again) infamous glare

"S-sorry..." Natsu said while shrinking into a chibi

"Serves you right..." Gray said with a little fear in his voice

"So Gramps... what's up with Luigi today?" Natsu asked me

"IT'S LUCY!" Gray and Erza shouted in his ears which caused him to faint

Should I tell them? Should I really tell them? But Lucy might get angry at me and she won't let me see her breasts anymore!* What should I do? Then I heard Lucy's voice in my mind.

_"If they ask, you can tell them. . ."_

"I'll tell you what's wrong with Lucy. . . but I'm sorry that it will take a few mumbles" I said to them

"Well, go on with it already!" Gray said

"Gray, your clothes..." said Erza who had a sigh

"Huh?" Gray said while looking down to see himself only with boxers

"WTH SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Gray asked to himself

"That happened when we can in..." Erza told him

After about five minutes for Gray's clothes and my mumbles I finally spoke up properly

"The reason why Lucy was in a bad mood earlier was because she wanted to leave the guild..."

The trio was in a silent mode that nobody has seen before. Finally, after 5 minutes they broke their silence

"_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"_

**So . . . . . **was it good? I'm not even sure myself even though my friends say it's nice ^.^; ( Is that a good thing or a bad thing? ). S-

Lucy : So review to Anime-fan38 how bad this story is!

Me : AND SINCE WHEN WERE YOU HERE?

Lucy : Since I heard your gonna make me quit the guild in this fanfic...

Me : **Ugh...**

*If you don't know who caused the complaints then your not a F.T Fan! XP

( F.Y.I it's Natsu... )


End file.
